


Forty, Horny, and Thriving

by comeblaqtome



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Poly losers club implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeblaqtome/pseuds/comeblaqtome
Summary: So the joke goes: Two husbands bump into each other at the airport and then go have sex in a hotel
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Forty, Horny, and Thriving

Bill and Richie didn’t have sex often. 

With each other, that is. Out of all the Losers, their one on one time was by far the hardest to come by. Which was funny, considering all the fooling around they did as teenagers, but in their adult years, and in this new arrangement they found themselves enjoying with everyone, they always seemed to be missing each other. Richie being on tour for weeks at a time, and Bill flying out to supervise on-location filming. Sometimes they could spare a kiss in the foyer of the house as they passed each other, one on his way in, the other out. 

But they still made time for each other in other ways. As Bill got off his plane in Chicago, he found it odd that his phone almost immediately started ringing. A facetime call from Richie. He answered it, his headphones still in from the flight, “Hey, Rich, what’s up?”

“Big Bill! How’s the Windy City treating you?” Richie chimed, his face barely in frame. Bill wondered why he bothered to facetime if Bill couldn’t get a good look at him half the time, but decided maybe it was more for Richie’s benefit. 

“How’d you know I was in Chicago?” 

“Bill, you wound me so. Just because I have five husbands and a wife to keep up with now doesn’t mean I don’t spare the energy to make sure to know where all of you are.” He feigned hurt with the back of his hand pressed dramatically to his forehead.

“My, I had no idea how devoted you were, you must have an app to keep track of us all,” Bill couldn’t help but give him a smile, and he spun the ring on his left hand wistfully. 

“Ah, that would be a good idea, might free up a lot of my time, but no. You just happen to be in the gate across from me.”

“Huh?” Bill looked up and Richie waved at him, about a hundred feet away, sitting down with an airport coffee held carelessly against his knee. 

They continued speaking on the phone as Bill approached him, “Yea, the place is a madhouse right now. They’re shutting the whole place down because of a blizzard rolling in. Your flight was the last to land for the day.” 

Bill took his headphones out and sat down with him, “Wow, lucky break.”

“On your part, sure, but I was supposed to be out of here in 15 minutes, and they said it’ll be at least 24 hours before anyone’s getting in or out.” 

“Well, I guess there’s nothing to be done. Let’s get a hotel so we at least don’t have to sleep here.”  
“You mean you don’t want to curl up together on the blue pleather? Where’s the romance gone, my dear?” Richie’s brows furrowed together in mock concern, and Bill grabbed his free hand to help him up. He could now see a coffee stain down the front of Richie’s shirt, and couldn’t say he was surprised. 

“I don’t think my back could take it,” he adjusted the laptop bag on his shoulder. 

“Welcome to middle age, Billy Boy. She’s a cruel mistress, but I do hear she allows you to buy flagrantly expensive sports cars,” Richie patted him on the shoulder, and they began following the signs guiding them to the front of the airport. Bill looked through the hotel app on his phone, searching for an open room. 

“Why bother? You can’t even drive a stick shift.”

“They don’t make sports cars in an automatic?” 

“Not when they’re ‘flagrantly expensive’, they don’t,” their steps fell in sync easily, “Here, there’s a Hilton a couple blocks away.”

“Oh, nice, for once I won’t have to be all alone in a hotel bed,” Richie elbowed Bill like it was a joke, but he knew it wasn’t. Richie hated to sleep alone. He was a cuddler. 

They took the short walk, talking about what to order for dinner, neither of them felt like going out, tired from the flights, eager to just settle in for the night. They checked in, Bill ignoring the surprised look on the desk attendant’s face when he confirmed one king bed. Richie’s arm snaked around his waist protectively, as if Bill wasn’t the stronger of the two; a little shorter, sure, but broader in the shoulders and with muscle that you could almost see rippling below his flannel. Richie could remember when Bill first started filling out, how he could feel it when he wrapped his arms around him, riding double on the back of Silver. Holding on even though he didn’t have to. Richie still admired that figure. 

As they turned to find the elevator, Bill noticed the slight blush rising in Richie’s cheeks, “What are you thinking?” 

The elevator doors closed, Richie fiddling with the handle of his suitcase, “I’m thinking maybe dinner can wait,” he licked his lips. 

Bill grinned, whispering so that maybe the old couple in the back of the elevator wouldn’t hear him, “You horndog.”

They got off the elevator on the ninth floor, calmly, before nearly dashing to the room, chasing each other like college kids, Richie’s lips claiming Bill’s neck, nibbling at his earlobe, as he tried to get the key card into the door, the kisses not exactly helping him keep steady, his hands wanting to drop it all and embed themselves into Richie’s messy hair. The ear had always been his weak spot. Finally, he opened the door, and they tumbled into the room, tripping over their bags as they tried to toss them in, out of the way. They kissed each other, not chaste like the few they had shared in passing in the last few months. This one was instantaneously deep, tongues sinking into each other’s mouths, hands roaming over each other, relearning the curves of each other’s lips. Still familiar. Not forgotten. 

Bill, not unforcefully, guided Richie’s back against the wall. Richie shivered, knowing that Bill liked to take charge, but always ended up being gentle in the end. For all his gruff enthusiasm, one couldn’t say that Bill Denbrough didn’t make love to his partners. And after so long away from Richie, he was sure to get the full treatment.

All 6’3” of Richie melted against Bill, his lanky arms wrapping around his waist, and he hummed pleasantly in his throat. Bill broke the kiss, “Do you want to top?” It’s a hollow offer, but he always asks.

“No, I’ll let you,” Richie does prefer to top, but Bill’s not that fond of bottoming. He’s unsure Bill will actually bottom for anyone else. He kissed him again, long, slender fingers getting to work on the buttons of his flannel. It’s clumsy, in a way, almost like when they were teenagers, the hunger for each other clouding up their minds so much, it was hard to focus on the act itself. Richie could still feel the scar from the time Bill had busted his lip with his teeth, from leaning in too quickly, too eagerly to capture Richie’s mouth.

Bill moved to kiss Richie’s neck as those thin fingers explored his chest through his t-shirt. He could taste the cheap cologne on his skin, which would be bad if it weren’t so distinctly Richie. Who else would realistically pick up a bottle simply labeled ‘musk’? 

“No hickies, my manager will be pissed if I come to a show with a love bite on my neck,” he said with a laugh, though he wasn’t exactly joking.

“And I’ll be pissed if I let your manager tell me what to do,” Bill replied low, like a growl, but let up anyway. He gave Richie’s butt a little smack to point him toward the bed.

“For shame, Mr. Denbrough! To treat your lover so aggressively!” Richie rubbed his bottom as if it had really hurt, playing up the moment, but laying on the bed anyway.

“And I’d do it again,” he nearly purred as he settled himself between Richie’s legs, already feeling he was hard through his jeans, “Already? Been a while for you, honeybunch?” Bill mocked him playfully, but found it endearing how ready he always was. 

“I had phone sex with Stan a couple days ago, but a real, human touch? Feels like it’s been ages,” in truth, he had only been on tour for about three weeks.

“How’d you convince Stan to have phone sex?” Bill asked, seemingly impressed, as he pulled off his shirt.

“I started and he just humored me. I’m sure he was reading the newspaper or something while he talked me through it, but I couldn’t care less. Too bad for him I’m gonna make him play out that fantasy for real when I get home,” Rich pulled off his jacket and spread his legs wider to accommodate Bill. 

“Hm, I’m not sure I want to know what you’ve cooked up this time,” Bill unhooked his belt before he tentatively rolled his hips against him, his hands reaching out to grab Richie’s thin waist. His thumbs rubbed across the bottom of his ribs. 

Richie moaned ever so softly, but kept right on talking, “Oh, this one’s a real doozy, I’m sure I could work you into it, if you ask nicely enough.”

Bill bit his lip, the friction light, but nearly overwhelming after the time they’ve spent apart. “You know Stan doesn’t like to share me,” his breath shook as his hips picked up a slow, steady pace. And it was true. The hardest part of establishing their multiplicitous relationship was that Stan was so overly protective of Bill. Sure, they all had their preference of partners in some way or another, but Stan had taken a long time to warm up to the thought of sex with anyone but Bill after remembering he had been his first. Now he was a lot more open, but threesomes were more or less out of the question where Stan was concerned.

Richie reached down to take off Bill’s belt, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down as best as he could, causing them to sit awkwardly on Bill’s midthigh, but achieving the purpose of getting them closer.

“Always in a hurry, tsk tsk” Bill knelt down, pulling Richie’s jeans down as well, “No underwear? Were you expecting me?” Bill raised an eyebrow.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? No, I just didn’t pack enough underwear this trip.” 

“Seriously?” Bill’s laugh betrayed any kind of chastising he was trying to convey. He kissed the bare skin of Richie’s hips, leaving little bites on the paleness there, but not hard enough to leave marks.

Richie’s voice droned on above him, moans and quips and comments that Bill didn’t bother to acknowledge as he busied himself suckling at the junction of Richie’s balls and shaft. “Fuuuck, I love when you do that.”

“I know, that’s why I always do it,” Bill took him into his mouth then, teasing the head of his cock with his tongue, hand stroking the rest of his length. He could feel Richie’s eyes on him.

“Hey. I’ve got an idea,” his voice was deeper than usual, and Bill looked up at him.

“What?”

“You ever tried frotting?” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Not since the last time you asked me that.”

Richie remembers all of a sudden, “oh, yea, that was fun. Let’s give it another go.” 

Bill decides to humor him and they pull their pants off and shift into position, awkwardly trying to accommodate the length of Richie’s legs and the bulk of Bill’s thighs. Richie had grabbed some lotion from his suitcase and warmed a couple pumps of it between his palms before slicking up both of their cocks.

“Lavender scent?” Bill comments, his head tilting back as he relaxed into Richie’s touch. 

“Helps me sleep. Turns out when you get old a nightcap just keeps you up longer,” Richie’s long fingers circled their dicks, squeezing them together in a way that was weird to Bill, but he could admit it wasn’t unpleasant. 

“This makes me feel like a teenager again. All experimental and stuff.” 

“Maybe because we were experimental teenagers last time I convinced you to try this,” Richie’s hand started to pick up a rhythm. 

“It’s also been a long time since I’ve been offered a handie,” he laughed.

“This is a handie the way anal is the new third base,” Richie bit his lip, starting to feel his orgasm build much sooner than usual, his recent lack of intimacy catching up to him.

“I don’t want to know what that means,” Bill wrapped his hand around Richie’s, quickening the pace, and moaned low in his throat. 

“See? Not bad, is it?” Richie’s voice had a gravely tinge to it, his breath getting shallow.

“It’s gonna be a lot easier for me to cum if you can shut up for a minute.” 

“Bill, a lot of things would be easier if I could shut up for-“ he was cut off with a kiss, and their mouths moved together roughly as Bill placed his hand over Richie’s and moved their hands faster. Richie was far from quiet, but at least he couldn’t form words with Bill’s tongue in his mouth. 

Richie’s hand squeezed their cocks together as he came first, quicker than he anticipated. Bill held on about thirty more seconds, his cum-slicked fist helping Richie ride out his orgasm as well. 

Richie was the first to pull away from the kiss, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“I could go for some orange chicken, what about you?” 

Bill’s fingers tickled at Richie’s wispy chest hair, noticing the gray that had begun to grow in some places, “How about we get a shower first?” 

Richie flopped onto his back, “God, don’t you have a refractory period? When are you gonna get old like the rest of us?” 

Bill stood, grab Richie’s hand and pulled him to his feet, “I’ll consider it once I’m through with you tonight.”


End file.
